


The Adventures of Death's Soulmate

by AChaoticQueer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Afterlife, Body shifting, Chaos, Character Death, Cosmic Chaos Lesbians, Cosmic Entities, Does Underage Count If Its After Death?, F/F, F/M, I Dunno But I Marked It Anyways., Immortality, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, possible gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChaoticQueer/pseuds/AChaoticQueer
Summary: Percy was dying, but she never found her soulmate. It was supposed to be impossible, you couldn't die until you met your soulmate. Percy wouldn't be surprised if she was the glitch in the system, her life was shit so why couldn't her death be shit too.Death was the only force that hadn't found his soulmate, all the other Forces had found a soulmate among their ranks. That was until his best friend pulled him to see a newborn. Their bond wouldn't open until she could see him and one could only see him after they die. He will wait for her.Karma made a special gift reserved only for Death's soulmate after her soulmate, Life, told her about his soulmate.
Relationships: Find out as we go
Kudos: 1





	1. Some World Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See the chaos.  
> Hear the chaos.  
> Love the Chaos.  
> Be the Chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is to help you understand the world and how things work.

### Soulmate Rule

Everyone finds their soulmate before 30 or just before their death. You know it’s your soulmate when you make eye contact. Not all soulmates are romantic, platonic pairs exist too.

### Universe Forces

There are multiple Universal Forces like Death, Life, Karma, Justice, Energy, Gravity, etc.

The Forces all have soulmates as well but they have all already found them. Except for Death, All the Forces can change what they look like on a whim so they present how they wish. Forces cannot usually be seen by living others. They can only be seen if someone needs to see them. They cannot die. 

### Force Assistants

If one accepts a gift from Karma they can become a helper to a Force, they do not get to pick what force they will be working with. They can end at any time and take breaks. Pretty much of all the Forces have Assistants except for Death. Death doesn’t trust anyone with his job. 

### The Plains

The world in between worlds, there are multiple of them. Each Force has a plain that is particular to them, but they can all travel in between. Then there is the Judgement Plain, The Light plain (Heaven, Paradise), Slight plain (Limbo), and Blight plain (Hell, Punishment). The Wild Plain is for the Forces, it is basically where their home is. It’s called the Wild Plain because it is infinite and each Force has space how they like it. No Force Assistant can enter the Wild Plains 

### Karma’s Gifts

As one goes through life they gain Karma Points, they only gain the points after the age of 5. The point types are: 

  * Light points if they do good/kind things, even regardless of how it will affect them. Good things include anything that helps others even in a small way. 
  * Blight points if they do bad/mean things, things that only help themselves and hurt one/many people.



Things that one has no control over do not affect one’s points. If someone has many Light points and no Blight points Karma can offer them a gift. The gifts she can offer are: 

  * Another shot at life, reborn or in the current body depending on how they died. Karma points will continue to be added in the second life, but gifts will not be offered again.
  * To pull someone from the Blight/Slight afterlife to live in the Light plain with them.
  * To be able to watch, and protect their still living soulmate.
  * To become a Force Assistant. Gain the ability to travel between all plains except for the Wild plain. They can also travel to Earth for short amounts of time.
  * (Reserved only for Deaths Soulmate) Immortality, a body that heals from any wound and requires no sustenance, ability to see all Forces at any time, ability to travel between all the Plains and to Earth. An ageless body that can shift much like a Force. 




	2. Percy's Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are those cosmic chaos lesbians?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story actually begins.

For some damn reason, Mortem can’t catch a fucking break. He is the only Force without a soulmate so he’s already kinda stressed, but then he has the job of collecting the souls of the dead and escorting them to The Judges. This last particular trip has him wanting to take a nap, a woman on Earth had to be dragged to The Judges, and when he finally arrives he discovers that Karm has disappeared to go converse with Leben. The two were soulmates, so one of them disappearing wasn’t really a huge surprise.

After an hour Karm finally arrived, her usual calmness was not there as she passed the woman’s Karma Points to the Five judges, and recommended Blight. There was no argument for the Judges, and just as the woman was released from Mortem’s custody to a Blight guard, Karm ambushed him. She dragged Mortem to Leben’s plain, and Leben grabbed him shaking him excitedly. “We found her Mortem! We found her!” Mortem was annoyed but curious. He pulled Leben’s hands-off and stepped back, “Three things: One, don’t touch me you know I hate it when anyone touches me. Two, I have a lot of work to catch up on.” he gave Karm an annoyed look, Karm just shrugged and mumbled, “Maybe you should get and Assistant.” Mortem ignored that. “And Three, you found who?” Leben practically glowed, “Your soulmate, I could tell the moment I woke her soul.” she whispered. 

Mortem stilled and stared at the two shorter women. “If this is your idea of a prank, leave and don’t ever speak to me again.” His tone was heavy and filled with rage. Leben and Karm feared his anger as it rarely showed, but they had never seen him this angry. This anger induced terror in them. Leben, although scared, stretched out her hand. “Come with me Mortem, she is still young but you can see her.”

Mortem looked at her hand, “Again I don’t like to be touched. Show me the way.” Karm laughed and grabbed Leben’s outstretched hand, “Don’t worry Le, I’ll hold your hand.” Mortem followed Karm and Leben to Earth, they guided him to a hospitable in America, they guided him to a delivery room. They paid no attention to the woman in the bed, or the people shouting around her unconscious body, they were focused on the small girl in a hospitable bassinet. She was like all human newborns, ugly but cute at the same time. Mortem knew the moment he looked into her eyes, she was his soulmate. 

She looked up and smiled at Leben and Karm, but she made no movement to indicate she saw Mortem. “Mortem, why isn’t she looking at you?” Leben exclaimed. He did not answer he just stared at the child. He already loved her. He was only pulled out of his trance when the woman called out to him. “Who are you, why are you near my daughter, stay away from my Percy!” Mortem finally looked at the mother sadly. “Only those who are a Force or have died can see me.” He said softly to Leben while still looking at the mother. He looked back down at Percy and whispered, “You cannot see me or hear me but I will watch over you and protect you the best I can. I have already waited for you for so long, I can wait until you are ready.” Mortem looked at the mother once again and spoke gently. “Ma’am, would you please come with me?” The woman looked at his outstretched hand and took it. Mortem guided her to the Judges. 

Leben and Karm watched in shock as Mortem disappeared. “Karm my love, has he ever used any honorary titles when escorting the dead?” Karm shook her head. “Has he ever touched any of the dead when escorting them?” Karm shook her head again. “Le my flower, please tell me this girl has a strong intuition.” Leben laughed, “The strongest I’ve ever seen in a human. Karm, we need to go we both have work to do.” Karm nodded, “Yeah, Mortem and the Judges probably waiting for us.” 

The two lovers take one last look at their friend’s young soulmate and finally slipped back into the plains. 


	3. A Special Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you look closely you can see a helpless romantic finally finding love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who knew dubstep could help you write fast because I sure didn't expect to write 2000 words in two hours. I hope you enjoy.

Percy was dying, but she never found her soulmate. It was supposed to be impossible, you couldn't die until you met your soulmate. Percy wouldn't be surprised if she was the glitch in the system, her life was shit so why couldn't her death be shit too. Just as her vision blacked out it came back a moment later. A tall, paperwhite man stood above her, his lanky form was fitted with lean muscle that she could easily see through his black suit. His matching black hair was a mess with pointed ears that nicely framed his handsome face, or what Percy could see of it. 

His eyes were hidden behind red aviator sunglasses. “Percy Beau,” his voice was like honey, “will you please come with me.” He stretched out his hand to help her up, Percy took his hand. She expected his hand to be cold as ice but she found that it was warm. Percy felt as his other hand supported her lower back as she stood. He let go of her hand but kept his other hand on her back guiding her so gently. 

“Are you Death, or the Grim Reaper?” she spontaneously spat out. He laughed softly, “In a way, I am both what you would call Death and the Grim Reaper, but I prefer the name Mortem among friends.” Percy thought for a moment before speaking up again. “What should I call you?” The man stopped and looked at her. “What do you want to call me?” he nearly whispered. “Mor,” Percy whispered, “can I call you Mor?” He smiled so gently, it almost made her heart hurt. “Of course you can.” 

Mortem reached down and held Percy’s hand once again. “Come along little one, Karm and the Judges must be waiting.” Percy huffed “I’m not little your just tall.” Mortem laughed softly again and guided her away from Earth to the Judgement plain. 

Slipping through the plains, and watching as one reality slip to another made Percy really nervous, the reality of her death became so much more real. (As if she didn’t just flirt with literal Death) Earth melted into a gorgeous room made of baby blue marble. Five hooded figures sat at a large rosewood desk, all wore white hoods, at the front of each figure was a plaque. Each plaque started with ‘Judge of’ but all finished differently. The five ends were: Happiness, Sadness, Fear, Intellect, and Anger. 

Percy stared for what felt like forever, emotions were the ones to judge her. She was so fucked. Suddenly a girl with chocolate-like skin and eyes that resembled rubies appeared before her. “Look at how well you’ve grown. You are so pretty.” Percy just stared, not knowing what to do. Mortem growled at the red-eyed girl. The red eyes widened in shock and snapped to Mortem, for some reason Percy was calmed by Mortems growl (Four). The girl backed up and Percy could see her more clearly. Her dark blue hair bounced wildly in its pony-tail, around her eyes was gold make up that fit in nicely with her gold freckles. “Well I guess we should get to it, otherwise Mortem might continue to be Mr. GrumpyPants.” One of the judges giggled before getting cut off by Mortem. “Fuck off Karm.” he snarled. 

Another one of the Judges spoke up, “Mortem are you holding this girl’s hand?” Mortem looked at Judge of Intellect and squeezed Percy’s hand, “Yes, is there a problem with that?” The Judge merely gave her a knowing smile while saying “No, no it’s not a problem.”

Karm spoke up, “You now have the point files of one Percy Beau, aka file no. 1763548753. As you can see she has no blight points” Percy could feel Mortem sigh in relief beside her (Three). “so I will be offering her gift.” the Judge of Anger grumbled “Will this include the fifth gift?” Karm smiled and nodded. “I didn’t realize you five had approved the fifth gift, Plains I didn’t even know you knew about the fifth gift.” The Judge of Happiness laughed, “Of course we knew of the fifth gift, and what did you think we were going to do decline it? With all you do, we figured it was the least we could do. You deserve what we all have.” 

As the two spoke gratitude to each other Karm approached Percy. “Percy Beau, you have led a good life you have always done what you could to make others happy, you even put your own happiness at stake. Because of this, you have a perfect file of Light points, and with a file filled with only Light points, I can offer you some gifts. There are five gifts I can offer to you.” Karm practically pulled a clipboard and pen out of thin air. “Please read through these and pick the one you want.” Percy took the clipboard that was offered and carefully read over each gift. All but the last one was very detailed. Each taking about a page and a half to properly explain them, the last one was only three sentences long. Percy, who had not spoken since she arrived, asked “Why are all of them so detailed except for the last one? What exactly am I going to be able to do?” 

“Child,” Intellect spoke, “Do you not know?” Karm gave a hard look to Mortem “You didn’t tell her! I can’t believe you!” “I didn’t want to freak her out, she literally just died!” he spat back (Two). Anger rose from his seat. “That still gives you no right to keep her in the dark!” they nearly yelled. Everyone in the room began to argue, all except Fear and Percy. They were all arguing about her, about something Mortem should have told her. And honestly, she was rather annoyed that important knowledge that pertained to her was being kept away. She would say something, but these were pretty much literal gods. 

She noticed that Fear was ironically getting more and more scared, they looked almost like they were going to have a panic attack. Percy slipped by all the bodies that had crowded Mortem, she was not noticed by any of the arguing bodies. She quickly made her way to Fear, “Are you ok you look like you are going to have a panic attack?” They shook their hooded head, unable to respond. “Do you want me to stop them?” they nodded. Percy thought for a moment, what could possibly stop a group of angry gods. “Hey I’m gonna need you to cover your ears for a moment, can you do that for me?” fear nodded and covered their ears. 

Percy stood, took in a deep breath, and releases the loudest scream she could muster. The six figures before her all stop surprised. Mortem is the first to react, he shoved the others out of his way and practically teleported to her. He grabbed her jaw gently and tilted her head so he could look into her eyes. Percy still could not see his eyes behind his glasses. He sighed “Good they didn’t show you your worst fears.” Percy pulled her head back and looked at the group that had appeared behind Mortem. Everyone was now in front of her, something was wrong, Percy could just feel it. She just knew no other person that had died had gotten the treatment that she was getting. “Fear,” she called out “I’m glad you have calmed down. Now someone tell me what the hell I should know.” No one spoke for a minute, Percy took a few steps away from the group. “Well?” she said clearly exasperated. Fear spoke up, “You are Mortem’s soulmate, the last gift has never been offered to anyone and will never be offered to anyone else. The last gift will practically make you a force.” 

Percy stared at Mortem, who had the audacity to look nervous (One). She walked past all the Forces? and picked up the abandoned clipboard. She marked off that she was accepting the fifth gift. When she turned around Mortem was a foot from her, Percy reached up on her tippy toes and gently pulled off his glasses. The moment she looked into his eyes she knew he was her soulmate. The bond had finally snapped into place. Mortem smiled at her and hugged her close. “Percy you’re going to sleep but when you wake you will be in your body on Earth.” Percy didn’t recognize who had spoken because she was out. 

The sun streamed into her eyes as she woke, she was laying on the ground with something crinkly underneath her. As she sat up she heard someone gasp, looking around she noticed she was on a black tarp. Mortem sat by her, holding her hand. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you right away.” She smiled at him “It’s okay if you would excuse me it seems like you have some work to do and I’m going to try and help where I can.” As she got up he followed, and just before she escaped he put his forehead to hers. “You will be able to tell if someone is unable to be saved. Their hourglass may already be empty.” And he disappeared. 

Percy spent the rest of the day without Mortem, she helped save five lives by pulling people out of the water, was questioned by the police, and finally went home. On her couch sat Mortem, he lounged like he was going to be there for a while. “I assume you will want to take a shower little one.” Percy laughed “Yeah, I’m all gross. A shower is definitely needed.” She couldn’t see it but Mortem smiled softly. “I’ll see you in a bit then.” 

Percy walked into her bathroom to find a hot bath. She stripped and sank into the hot water, she sighed contently and relaxed her tired muscles. As she relaxed she began to doze off and soon enough she was asleep. Mortem eventually wandered in after not hearing from her. He smiled and waved his hand, the water in the tub disappeared, Percy’s golden brown skin was dry and clean, she was in a flowy white nightgown that stopped just above her knees. Her previously filthy chocolate-colored bob was now clean and showing off the perfect beach waves. Mortem reached into the tub and carried her to his plain. Her white gown was in stark contrast to his entire plain. He set her down in a large purple canopy bed and pulled the cover over her. 

Mortem then kissed her on the head and prepared to leave her alone in her safe bed. Before he could go through Percy grabbed his hand, her hazel eyes dimmed from sleepiness bored into his lavender cat-like eyes. “Sleep next to me, please.” Mortem chuckled softly, “Of course.” 


End file.
